


Blood

by meggann1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggann1/pseuds/meggann1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious person was watching Louis everynight as he jogged. It didn't take long for him to make his move. Louis is terrified and can only remember one thing; his neck fucking hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've never used this site before so it's kind of foreign to me. If you have any ways for me to improve my writing or if you see any errors please comment. Thanks darlings!(:

Where was he? He was there every single night since a few weeks ago. I did everything in the same order. It may sound crazy but I even wrote myself a list so I wouldn't forget to do a task, not taking the risk that I would do something incorrectly and the man wouldn't show up. I know for a fact that I hadn't done anything differently. I got home from work at six, changed out of my work clothes, took an hour nap and then got up and ate. Afterwards I threw on the same pair of shorts and shoes that I always wear on jogs and grabbed my phone and ear buds. I ruffed my hair up a bit, put on  _'If You Can't Hang'_  by Sleeping with Sirens and slipped out of the door at eight o'clock sharp and started a nightly jog. 

 

I remember the first night I saw the mysterious being. I had turn the corner off of my street and in the distance stood a tall dark figure. I thought nothing of it at the time, used to seeing people around the town. I remember getting chills down my spine, the hairs on the back of my neck standing straight up as I got closer to the person. The figure stood on the opposite side of the street by a tree. As I passed by I couldn't help but glance at the figure I assumed was a man. Paranoid. I'm being paranoid were my exact thoughts as I watched the man watch me. I couldn't help but notice how the mans eyes raked down my body. All I could see in the dark night were these mans eyes. They shone a bright, unidentified color. The rest of this mans body disappeared into the darkness, camouflaged perfectly. I remember bumping into a small lady, nearly knocking her over. I quickly apologized and the lady mumbled something inaudible. I almost laughed to myself when I glanced back over at where the man stood to see nothing but a simple tree, the cold wind whistling through the leaves. 

 

I can't help but to feel almost a bit empty. It's been too many weeks to count that that man has stood under the exact tree he always stood under, watching me. I should be happy that he is no longer watching my every move. I am no longer being stalked by a man that sends shivers down my spine. But it's too different now. I feel like that man would protect me if anything were to endanger me.

 

Maybe that guy was an angel. Maybe he was sent down from above to watch over me. I can't recall any time I was scared or endangered on my jogs before though, so why was the man so necessary in my life? Could there have been something that was supposed to happen to me that would hurt me? That's why the man would watch over me, to make sure nothing would hurt me. And maybe the thing that was going to hurt me is no longer around, so that man left because his job was finished. Yes, that's definitely it. 

 

Or I'm just being stalked. 

 

Goosebumps formed on my body as the thought clouded my head. But I didn't need to worry about that, right? Because the man hadn't been there like all the previous nights. Maybe he's actually gone. 

 

By the time I had arrived home it was half past nine. Sweat was glistening on my forehead, my hair dishevelled in all different directions. I ran the back of my hand across my forehead, wiping away the sweat. 

 

It was a Friday night and I had spent it jogging and then watching a movie. Most teenagers would be out partying, drinking and grinding their groins against one another but not me. It's not that I didn't have friends, I had many. As a matter of fact, the whole neighborhood had known me. I can't say that they're all fond of me though; because of my dark teenage years that still haunt me to this day, but I'm twenty now. I'm much more mature and I don't drink... at least not any more. 

 

I shook my head, taking a seat on the couch once again but with a huge bowl of popcorn in hand. I had shoveled a hand full of popcorn in my mouth when the door bell rang, causing me to groan in response and almost choke on the food. I quickly swallowed and stood up, brushing the crumbs off of my shorts. What if it was the mysterious man? I walked towards the door and sighed as I opened it. 

 

"Yes..?"

 

I trailed off. No one was there. I stepped outside for a moment and observed the dark street, not a single movement was made, even the wind was still. A ringing was coursing through my ears and I rolled my eyes, stepping back into the comfort of my home. 

 

"Fucking annoying brats," I mumbled. 

 

The thought of the man being at the door left my mind as I remember those twelve year old brats that are always pranking me. I wish they would be run over by a car one day. It sounds awful, I know, but god are those kids annoying. 

 

I can recall a memory that lied deep in the back of my mind. 

 

- **Flashback** -

 

_The doorbell rang. It was seven in the morning, who would be at my door this early, on a Sunday morning? I groaned and threw the warm blankets off of my body, trudging down the steps. I unlocked the door and opened it, rubbing my eyes as the bright sun shined through the door. A note had been taped to the ground saying 'Merry Christmas Faggot!' I knitted my eyebrows in confusion and started to walk back inside before I was pegged with an egg. My nostrils flared and I slammed the door shut before another egg could be thrown. But just because I wasn't an available target anymore doesn't mean my house wasn't._

_They pegged eggs at every angle of my house. Even after I had showered and gotten dressed, I glanced out the window and two vicious boys still had plenty of egg cartons left, leaving dozens of eggs to be thrown at my house._

_My Christmas was spent cleaning egg yolk and egg shells off of my house. Joy._

- **End Flashback** -

 

I turned off the TV and headed upstairs, leaving the popcorn that had spilled all over the couch. 

 

I took off my socks and threw them in the laundry bin, slipping into bed. I turned over on my left side and felt a cold breeze. My eyes peered up at a slightly opened window.

 

"Bloody hell." 

 

I stood up and stomped over to the window, slamming it shut. A dark figure caught my eye before I turned around and I immediately put all of my focus on him. The man stood next to a mail box, the blue of the mailbox glowing, as the man had more of a dim glow to him. I couldn't take my eyes off of the beautifully terrifying eyes that stared back at me.

 

The man disappeared out of my view and suddenly the door bell rang. 

 

I jogged down the stairs as quickly as possible and ran to the door swinging it open. My hopes of catching even a glimpse of this mysterious person quickly faded as I was joined with a blast of cold air. I stepped outside and wrapped my arms around myself, cold air circulating my now shivering body.

 

As I was about to step back inside, in one swift moment I was pinned against the brick wall of my house. Pain coursed through my back at the sudden contact of the hard brick to the surface of my back. I groaned and looked up at the person that over towered me. 

 

It was him. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Invite me in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! I need advice. I feel like I'm not making the chapters long enough and that I'm transitioning too fast. Please let me know if I am so in the future I can write longer chapters. Thanks darlings!

"W-who are you?" 

 

I managed to choke out. A smirk played on his pink lips. Green. He has green emerald eyes with small specks of brown around his pupils. All this time I've been calling him a mysterious man when he looks no older than me. His skin looks fairly smooth, his eyes shine brighter than the moon, his lips are pink and plump and his hair is wavy and brown, a few pieces are more curly than wavy. I can't help but to notice how beautifully horrifying he is. 

 

I stood there not knowing what to do. He looks rather amused at my weakness and vulnerability. 

 

I struggled against his grip, trying to shove his body off of mine. 

 

"You aren't going anywhere darling." 

 

I froze at his first words. His voice matched perfectly with the rest of him. It was deep and husky, more intimidating than it is friendly. 

 

"What do you want?" 

 

He chuckled, "you."

 

I widened my eyes and quickly thought of the next best escape. I kneed him hard in the groin and shoved him off of me. I ran to my door that was wide open. Before I could reach the inside of my house it slammed shut. I turned around to see the boy only inches away from me with his hand and arm stretched fully out as if he just closed the door.

 

"What the fu-"

 

My back once again hit the brick wall, sure to leave scrapes and bruises this time. He titled my head to one side and made a hissing noise. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I tried to scream but he clasped his hand over my mouth. I felt liquid trickle down my neck and onto my clothes. My eyelids became too heavy and I let them close, darkness clouding over me.

 

-

 

"Oh my god! Mr, Mr are you okay?" 

 

I just need a few more minutes of sleep. I don't want to open my eyes yet. 

 

"Hello?" 

 

The person started to shake my arm. I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes, closing them once again as the sun shone too bright. 

 

"Oh my god thank god you're alive! Please open your eyes. We have to get you to a hospital!"

 

I opened my eyes once again. They met with a pair or worried brown eyes. I felt as though I was lying on stone. I slowly sat up, my head pounding. I looked around. 

 

"Why am I outside?" 

 

She put her skinny arm under my one arm and wrapped her other arm around my waist. 

 

"Come on, get up! You need to go to the hospital." 

 

She couldn't even attempt to lift me up so I slowly stood up, her arms still wrapped around me. Everything was spinning. 

 

"J-just take me to my house." 

 

I looked at the lady helping me. I've never seen her before in my life. She wasn't shorter than me by much but her heels also helped her height. She had light brown eyes, straight brown hair and a pale face. Her lips were glossed up with lipgloss and her cheeks were a rosy red. 

 

"Sir?" 

 

I shook my head, "sorry what?"

 

"Where do you live?" 

 

I tried to think but everything was so foggy. 

 

"I don't know. But please don't take me to the hospital." 

 

She only sighed. She walked me to a black volvo and helped me up in the passenger seat. She closed the door and the sound of her heels made their way over to the drivers seat. She hopped in and wasted no time to start the car and get on the road. 

 

I didn't bother to ask where we were going. I was just glad that I was no longer standing. 

 

It took only a few minutes for the girl to stop the car and help me out of the passenger seat. 

 

"Darling I can't carry you. You have to walk." 

 

I nodded but soon regretted it. My head hurt so fucking bad. I felt a weird feeling in my stomach when she said the word darling. It sounds vaguely familiar. 

 

I watched as she slipped a key into the lock and pushed open the door, leading me inside. I was walked into a small room that seemed to be a bathroom. She sat me on the toilet. 

 

Her small figure hadn't spoken a word as she paced around the bathroom, grabbing random things. She kneeled down to my level and looked me in the eyes. 

 

"You're very bloody." 

 

I smiled. I watched her as she cleaned off all of the blood. Most of it seemed to be around my neck and there were trails down my stomach. 

 

"I could get some of my boy friends clothes so you can change if you'd like." 

 

I simply nodded. She stood up and walked out of the bathroom, leaving me alone with my foggy thoughts. 

 

I don't remember anything from last night. The last thing I remember was going upstairs and going to bed, but that's it. I'm clueless and a bit frightened on how all this blood had gotten on me. 

 

"What's your name?"

 

I slightly jumped, not realizing that she was there.

 

"Uh, Louis."

 

"That's a nice name. I'm Jessica but I prefer Jess. Oh and here's the clothes."

 

"Thank you." 

 

Jess smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her. I slowly stood up and looked at myself. I looked like I went to hell and back. My hair was dirty and greasy, black circles were located under my eyes and I had a fair amount of stubble. If I were to see myself on the street I'd think I were homeless. 

 

I opened the door before taking my clothes off. I really wanted, no, I really needed to shower. 

 

"Jessica?"

 

"Yes?"

 

Her sweet voice called back. 

 

"Can I use your shower?" 

 

"Of course!" 

 

I didn't bother to say thank you before closing the door and locking it. I slipped all of my clothes off and stepped into the shower. After closing the glass door, I turned the knob labeled hot and stood under the stream. The water felt amazing on my aching body. 

 

I used what seemed to be her boy friends hair and body wash. It smelled nice and manly. I washed my entire body and turned off the shower. I grabbed a white towel that hung on the back of the door and dried my body off along with my hair. I threw on the fresh clothing I was given and ran my hands through my wet hair, making it as neat as possible. 

 

-

 

"Thank you so much for dinner. It was nice meeting you both." 

 

Her boy friend had come home only a few minutes after I got out of the shower and started yelling. He thought she was cheating on him and he was almost a few seconds away from knocking me out. 

 

The rest of the night he was a bit tense but he eased out. I can't say he thought Jessica's whole story was true, which it was, but he seemed okay with it. 

 

"It was my pleasure. I can drive you home if you'd like?" 

 

Her boyfriend Adam interjected. 

 

"No, I will." 

 

She looked a bit unsure but nodded and started to clean up the table. 

 

I told Adam where I lived and he drove me there. The car was silent until he pulled up in front of my house. 

 

"Do you remember anything about last night?" 

 

I shook my head. He sighed and nodded. I thanked him and walked into the comfort of my home. 

 

I felt scared to be alone again. Jessica had told me that I had no wounds and she didn't know where the blood had come from and frankly, neither did I. 

 

I walked up to my room and my eyes fell onto the slightly opened window. I walked over to it. 

 

Suddenly small bits of last night came rushing back to me. 

 

I closed the window, he was standing out there. He rang the doorbell, I went outside and he wasn't there. Before I could go back inside he pinned me against my house and I escaped for merely a second before I was in his grasp again. After that... 

 

Everything is still a blur after that.

 

He was there again. I quickly closed the window as the doorbell rang. I slowly made my way downstairs and to the front door. I looked out the peep hole and it was.. Adam?

 

I sighed in relief and opened the door. 

 

"Did I-"

 

I stopped as I stared into the darkness. No one was there. This all felt too familiar and I refused to step outside. In the blink of an eye he stood in front of me. That smirk still played on his lips. He stared into my eyes and I couldn't help but to stare back. 

 

"Invite me in."

 

I felt as though I couldn't control what I was doing or saying anymore. My voice spoke for itself as my mind was screaming no. 

 

"Okay, come in." 


End file.
